Rotary wing aircraft, otherwise known as helicopters, are typically designed to comprise a cabin, a tail, and a large rotary propeller mounted atop the cabin. Whereas the large propeller is used to achieve lift and forward motion of the aircraft, a smaller sized spinner is often mounted to the rear of the tail for controlling lateral movement or yaw of the aircraft. The importance of this rear spinner for lateral control is most apparent when the spinner breaks or becomes disabled, as is possible during warfare. When such occurs, the pilot will lose control and the helicopter will crash.
Efforts at eliminating the spinner have resulted in the use of a rudder on the rear of the tail section for controlling lateral movement. Typical efforts and designs are seen in the prior art discussed hereinbelow.
The present invention relates to a new helicopter control means that also eliminates the need for a spinner at the rear of the tail section. Unlike prior designs that merely use a rudder, however, this design uses the entire tail section or fuselage for controlling yaw. Specifically, the present invention makes use for a tail aileron and a trimming tab hinged to said aileron in addition to a rudder at the rear of the tail section. The result is a more efficiently designed helicopter with greater stability and lateral control than can be achieved by use of a rudder alone.